Only You
by bureas
Summary: Silver has always cared for Blue, but Blue is oblivious to that and together with Green. However, one day Green breaks up with Blue, and...? Chosenshipping fanfic with slight Originalshipping. Oneshot.


_(Okay! So, I'm new here... And i'm nervous because i rarely let alot of people read my stories...lol. xD And yet here i am doing this. A certain writer on this site inspired me and i was like "Hey~, maybe i should try~" So here i am! Haha. Enjoy!)_

**Only You**

Silver woke up to the sun shining through the curtains in his room. He sat up and sighed, his crimson red hair a ruffled mess. Hearing the sounds of loud footsteps downstairs, he got out of bed and quickly got dressed and headed out of his room, suddenly stopping to glance over at a fedora that was laying vacantly on his dresser. He gave a slight sigh as he grabbed it and placed it gently on his head, heading downstairs.

When he reached the end of the staircase, his eyes landed on the girl he was sharing the same house with: Blue. She was leaning against the kitchen counter and staring at him as if trying to hide something she did wrong.

"What was that noise I heard before?" Silver asked after a pause.

Blue laughed nervously as she scratched the side of her face. "Oh, I was just doing a little victory dance." She told him.

Silver walked up to the table and noticed a plate of toast on it.

"And...That dance of victory was for not burning the toast this morning?" he guessed.

Blue grinned and nodded happily. "Yep! I'm so awesome today, huh Silver?"

Silver gave a light laugh as he grabbed a piece of toast and leaned back in his chair and picked up a black envelope that was laying on the table.

"What's this?" he asked, though inside he knew exactly who it was from.

"Dunno." Blue answered bluntly, turning to clean the counter. "There's nothing written on the envelope just like the other ones we've gotten, and it'd be rude of me to read it."

Silver said nothing as he opened it with a sigh. It was another anonymous letter from his father Giovanni, the notorious leader of Team Rocket. The color or the envelope when he got these letters would always be differant, but the letter itself would still be the same: Black piece of paper, white lettering, and one wretched letter that would be a bloody red that made him cringe the most.

This letter began with Giovanni's usual talk, asking how Silver was doing and telling Silver what he was up to and the like. However, it's what was near the end of this letter that stopped him in his tracks. He read two sentences over and over again.

_~I hear you live with a girl named Blue._

_I'd live to meet her sometime.~_

As soon as he read that he sat up, his chair clattering to the floor as he made his way to the counter and took out a lighter, setting the letter on fire. Blue stared at him in suprise as he threw the enflamed letter, and it's envelope, into a metal trashcan and it burned itself out.

"S-Silver! Why'd you do that?"

Silver never wanted Blue to meet his father. The years in the past where his drunken father did nothing but abuse him were burned so clearly into memory he'd remember them for an eternity. He didn't want Blue to even lay eyes on that souless man.

"It was junk mail." he lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Well...If you say so." She agreed reluctantly with a sigh as she grabbed her purse that was sitting on a chair and started putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Silver questioned, finishing off his piece of toast.

"Oh, I got a date with Green today!" Blue informed him with one of her usual cute, cheeky, flirty smiles.

He flinched when she said that. As Blue was heading out the door, he reached out to grab her but ended up pulling away before even touching her long, ginger coloured hair. She then left the house, leaving him all alone.

Silver felt like kicking himself. He had ended up being a coward again.

"When can I stop being so pathetic..." he thought out loud as he, too, headed out the door.

Silver was walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, staring dazedly up at the sky. Suddenly, Gold ran up and started walking beside him.

"Heya, Silver! Great to see you, pal! Loving that fedora, it looks great on you!" Gold told Silver happily with a grin.

Silver rolled his eyes as he looked over at Gold with an apathetic look. "How much?" he demanded with a sigh.

Gold was never this nice to Silver and didn't really complement him at all, nor did he call him 'Silver'. He usually called him 'Silv', so it was obvious he wanted something.

Gold clapped his hands together as he gave another grin. He was usually never seen with a serious expression, unlike Silver. "Glad you're so understanding! All I need is twenty!" he said, cutting to the chase.

Silver groaned and took out his wallet and handed Gold the money and was rewarded with a happy hug, which he pushed away after two seconds. On their walk, since Gold was heading the same way as Silver, he talked and talked. Silver barely listened because most of the things he said either had to do with food or cute girls. A vending trailer appeared in sight, and Gold ran over to it. Silver, having nothing better to do, joined him and saw a familiar face leaning out the window of the vending trailer slightly.

"Hey there, Silver." greeted the familiar face.

"Hi, Ruby." Silver greeted back.

Gold held out the twenty Silver had given him and waved it happily in Ruby's face."Hey! Look, Ruby! I got some more money, so hit me up with that delicious food you make!" he urged hurriedly.

Ruby held his hands up in defense. "Woa, calm down, Gold. I can only make so many at a time." he admitted. "Let's just start out with two, 'kay?"

Gold nodded. "Sure, sure! That's fine!"

Ruby handed him two sweets wrapped in paper and Gold started eating one of them happily. Silver started to twitch angrily, causing Gold and Ruby to look over at him.

"You...You asked for twenty bucks to waste on food?" Silver yelled.

"HEY. It's not just food. It's delicious food that only Ruby can make! Ya know, since he's so feminine and stuff." Gold corrected with his mouth full. "He calls 'em 'crepes' I think."

"Oh yea, Red and Green were here earlier." Ruby pointed out, not reacting at all to what Gold had said.

Silver folded his arms, sneering at the bringing up of Green. "Is that right?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yep, but then Blue came and they went off somewhere."

"What about Red?" Gold wondered.

Ruby pointed a thumb to the right. "He went to get a new hat at the store next door." Ruby replied.

As Ruby finished, a raven haired boy with red eyes walked over to them, holding something in his hands, and continuing to be oddly silent.

"Speak of the devil!" Ruby chimed out.

"What kind of hat you get, Red?" Gold asked.

Red took of the red and white hat he was wearing at the moment and replaced it with a hat that looked identical to it.

"This one." Red answered. "It looks better, doesn't it?"

Silver looked over at Gold and Ruby who were staring at Red, twitched slightly. He could tell by the looks on their faces they were trying their hardest not to scream "Are you mental? They're the exact same thing!". Red was always an oddball, so this would be normal for someone like Green, who had known Red all his life. Ruby and Gold stood there trying to figure out what to say, but thanks to Green walking up, they were able to change the subject.

Silver blinked. Wasn't Green supposed to be with Blue?

Red glanced over at Green slightly before returning his gaze to the 'old hat' he was holding in his hands. "Hey Green." he said in a rather bored tone.

Green looked over at Red a little. "Hey. New hat?" Green replied.

"Yep."

"Looks good."

"Hey, where's Blue at then, Green?" Ruby asked, almost teasingly. Silver was wondering the same thing.

Green folded his arms and gave an angry look to the right. "I don't know! Why should I care where that annoying girl is?" he snapped.

"Woa, Woa, what's with the attitude?" Gold snapped back, but there was concern in his voice.

"Hmph. I broke up with her, that's all. Then she started crying and ran off like she was some frail, innocent girl which, in fact, she is not. We all know she's annoying, teasing, a liar, and a trickster." Green continued.

As Silver listened to Green, his anger slowly boiling, his eyes landed on a glass pitcher that was sitting on a table right next to him.

"In my opinion, she's just an annoying bitch." Green finished.

That was it. Silver grabbed the pitcher of water and dumped it all over Green, who sputtered in suprise.

"Asshole!" Silver shouted, tossing the glass pitcher behind him and Ruby fumbled to go catch it.

"Why you-!" Green growled, his hand in a fist as he glared at him.

"Go ahead and do it!" Silver dared.

Green didn't move.

"I seriously don't know why you just talked about her like that! That's just how normal Blue is half the time! I can't stand it how you can stand there and insult her when you think you know everything about her when, IN FACT," Silver began, saying the 'in fact' part as if mocking the way Green had said it, "You don't! She's a girl just like all the other girls!"

There wasn't an answer.

Silver looked back at Gold and tossed his fedora to him as he caught it. Gold blinked in confusion.

"Take care of that." Silver ordered.

"Uh, sure..." Gold agreed, still confused.

"Ugh! This wouldn't of happened it you would've made your stupid relationship with Red open." Silver growled, rubbing his forehead.

"Green and Red are-?" Ruby shouted in suprise.

"H-How-" Green stammered, his face turning red.

"Go die." Silver spat at Green in an icy voice as he walked past him, but then broke into a run as he left.

Green turned the way Silver went, but Gold's hand suddenly latched onto his shoulder and gave a sneaky glare accompanied by a smirk from Ruby that made him shudder.

"Na ah, GR-EE-N~. You and Red have got some major explaining to do." Gold chimed demonicly.

_Shit_. Green cursed in his head.

"Blue! Blue!" Silver cried out as he ran along the sidewalk, gasping in deep breaths with every step. The anger he had for Green a minute ago was still swirling in his head, but he dismissed it completely in the next 5 seconds. That didn't really mattered right now. What mattered was finding Blue.

Silver's Weavile popped out of it's pokeball and Silver stopped in his tracks.

"Weavile!" Silver called in surprise, raising his brows.

Weavile looked around and sniffed the air for a minutes, then dotted down an alleyway. Silver chased after Weavile after the very first step it took.

When Silver turned a corner in the alleyway he had ran into when chasing Weavile, his eyes landed on the small figure of Blue, who was huddled as close as possible to the wall behind her with her knees pressed close to her chest, and head lowered. Silver held his breath and walked up to her while Weavile stayed in place, understanding the job from here out would be his master's.

He knelt down in front of her and Blue lifted her head up slightly, showing the trail of tears running down her face.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to look strong.

Silver didn't answer, he just kept that same solomn look on his face. He knew Blue too well and knew he wouldn't be able to say anything just yet, so he waited.

Blue buried her face in her knees and her hoarse cries continued. "Oh, Silver, I'm so stupid! I should've noticed that Green didn't like me at all, but I still stayed with him! Today's not my day. What's even worse is that when I was runing and crying like some crybaby I sprained by ankle and now I can't even walk!" she began, sniffling every once and a while.

Green didn't realize Blue hid her true emotions, the emotions of a normal girl, behind that attitude he called "annoying". She had always done that ever since the incident with the Mask of Ice. Silver was by her side in those times too.

Blue continued on and on about Green and downing herself and Silver could barely take it anymore.

"Blue." He said sternly, but Blue didn't stop and continued crying away. "Blue!" he said again, but there was still no answer.

He gritted his teeth in frustration and grabbed both of Blue's hands with his and presses his lips against hers, giving her a soft, gentle kiss. When he pulled away, Blue stared at him in complete suprise.

"Silver..." She mumbled.

"I love you." he told her as he embraced her tightly.

Blue didn't answer, probably still suprised.

"If you weren't so blind, you'd know that by now! I've always loved you Blue..."

She was silent for a moment then she gripped the back of Silver's shirt and continued to cry, and slowly but surely Silver knew they would stop eventually. He just held onto her.

Green was frozen, twitching slightly every so often, showing he was still alive somehow. Red had spilled every content of his and Green's relationship and was still as calm as ever. Gold, on the other hand, wasn't. He was similar to Green, his right eye twitching as he stared at the two of them. Ruby was banging one hand against the counter, his laugh muffled because his head was buried into his other arm, though that didn't supress the high volume of his laughter.

"Oh, Arceus, that was too rich!" Ruby cried out, lifting his head up and wiping a tear from his eye.

Gold shrugged away at what had just happened the best he could and looked down at the hat Silver had thrown to him before he left. He took his usual cap off and replaced it with Silver's hat, then posed at Ruby.

"Does it look good?" Gold asked in a voice that was probably his weak imitation of Silver's.

"Regrettably not." Ruby informed him with a smile. "You, Gold, are wearing a collaberation of red and goldenrod today. Not to mention that black and gold hat you always wear. If you put them together, you look like some two, maybe three-shaded rainbow., perhaps? Silver, on the other hand, has wore a nice combination of black and purple. A simple black vest to rest over his purple dress shirt with black dress pants, and topped off wonderfully with his black and light purple pinstripped fedora that you wear so carelessly at the moment." he finished. "Who knew Silver had such elegance in fashion!" he added with a dreamy sigh.

Gold gave Ruby an blank stare. "...You lost me after 'Gold', Mister Fashionista." he said.

Ruby rolled his eyes, expected that reaction.

"If it's 'two-shaded', it's not really a rainbow, Ruby." Red corrected blankly, acting as if telling his whole relationship never phased him at all.

Gold took a bite of his crepe in his hand as he stared down at the ground vacantly. "Wonder how Silver's doing..." he mumbled.

Blue's loud crying had ceased, but she still held tight to Silver as if her life depended on it. Silver stood up slowly, picking Blue up in his arms as he did so.

"H-Hey, what are you doing, Sil-"

"Taking you home. You said you sprained your ankle, didn't you? You can't walk on it." Silver interrupted.

Blue stared at him for a second then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder, and Silver started walking back home, Weavile following close behind.

"Crybaby." Silver mumbled with a sigh, causing Blue to stiffle a laugh.

When he reached home and walked up the stairs, he opened the room to Blue's room. He walked over to her bed that was covered with sky blue sheets and set her on the edge of it gently. Silver started to stand up to leave but wasn't able to move due to the fact Blue was still holding onto his neck. He rested his hands on either side of her on her bed to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Blue, you can let go, no-"

"Who do you think you are!" she demanded.

"Huh?"

Blue's grip tightened around Silver's neck. He couldn't see her face because it was still buried in his shoulder.

"You can't just say you love me and then walk away...That's just unfair..."

Silver gave a slight smile as he sighed. "Fine. I'll stay with you if you want me to that bad." he told her reluctantly as he laid down on her bed.

Blue layed beside him and pulled the covers over her face, only her eyes visible as she layed close to him. "Stay with me until I fall asleep..." she whispered to him in a slightly embarassed voice.

Silver was laughing in his head as he hugged her. "I think I can do that." he agreed. "But only because it's you." he added in a low voice, causing her to giggle.

**END.**

_(Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's kinda long. I'm addicted to writing so my ideas go on and on...And if anything is spelled wrong or anything seems repetitive, sorry. I'm pretty sure i spelled everything right, though...Right, anyway...Please review! I'm anxious to know what people thought of my first story up on this site. ^^ Thanks~)_


End file.
